Dirty
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Why does everything you say sound dirty?" Little oneshots about Tommy and Eva where the stuff they say can mean something else.
1. Blow On It

" **Why does everything you say sound dirty?"**

Tommy/Eva ONESHOTS

* * *

 _ **"Just blow on it."**_

It was late at night, they had just finished a mission. Almost everyone had left the office with an expectation of three. Sebastian was in his office talking to his son. They were working on a model train.

Eva and Tommy were filling out paperwork.

The major had seemed tired and Eva could tell that he wanted to get home to Rebecca so she offered to do his paperwork. She also grabbed Hickman's so he could go check on Sheri at the hospital.

Tommy had seen her buried under mountains of paperwork and offered to stay for an hour or two. Or it could have been the puppy eyes she had thrown at him.

He could argue that it was not true but Sebastian had seen the puppy eyes and work and knew that no man on earth could say no to Eva when she gave them her puppy eyes.

Last Sebastian had seen of them, they were arguing about who was going to make the coffee.

He decided not to stick around to see who had won.

* * *

It was getting close to midnight and he had decided to head home. He could hear noises in the bathroom and walked closer to see if Tommy or Eva were okay.

He didn't expect to hear both of them together.

He could hear some of what they were saying.

There was some slamming and the sound of something tearing.

"Fanculo!"

"Foc!"

"I didn't think it would be this big!"

"Well what did you expect? You kept touching and bothering it!"

Let me blow on it."

"Not yet."

Sebastian's eyes were wide open and he couldn't believe his ears.

He could sense and see the sexual tension between the two but he never thought they would act upon it.

"Hold still. This is going to hurt."

"I'm a big girl, Tommy! I can handle it."

A loud gasp was heard.

Sebastian all but ran out the door.

He had heard enough and did not want to be anywhere near the two.

* * *

*A few hours earlier*

"Major you look tired. Go home to Rebecca, I'll do the paperwork. You too Hickman, check on Sheri."

Major looked liked he was going to argue but Eva held up her hands and placed them on her hips.

"Do you really wish to argue with a woman?"

Hickman chuckled and handed her his files and the Major's.

"I'm taking mine home. I promised a friend I would meet his new girlfriend today." Arabella said as she shoved her files into her bag.

Tommy strolled in to see the exchange.

"Why don't you ever offer to do my paperwork?"

She stuck out his tongue at him.

"You don't have someone in your life."

"I could if you did my work."

"Nice try, stór."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Stór? I see you learning my language. I can teach you a few more things, maybe after hours?"

"Why do you have to make everything so dirty?"

"I told you it's the way you think about me."

She rolled her eyes.

She handed him a stack.

"Since you don't have plans you can finish this for me."

"But..."

She gave him her puppy eyes and Tommy caved.

Major Daniel, Hickman, and Arabela laughed as they headed out.

Sebastian headed to his lair as they argued over coffee.

Finally they agreed to make hot chocolate.

* * *

They made the drink in silence, both of then preoccupied by thier thoughts.

Eva added marshmallows to hers and Tommy chuckled.

"You are like a little girl."

"I am a girl."

"It's adorable."

She rolled her eyes and jerked her head to the files.

"Let's get to work."

They got to work throught the files.

They had opted to work on the couch as it was more comfortable. Tommy sat with his feet propped up on the table and she sat crossedlegged.

Her red hair was pulled into a bun and small stands curled around her face.

Tommy laughed as she looked at him weirdly.

"What?"

"I never seen you look so secretaryish."

"That's not a word."

She sighed and streched out her legs onto his lap.

He riased an eyebrow but said nothing.

* * *

Eva frowned as she flipped through the paper.

They had been at work for a while. They did thier work in silence that was broken by a question or one of Tommy's comments, which was cause a brief diversion from the files.

The it happened

"Fanculo." she hissed.

She had gotten another papercut.

It didn't seem to bad so she contuine to flip papers.

* * *

Fianlly they were done, she picked up the cups and went to make some coffee for the long drive home. Tommy went to put the files on the desk and clean up thier area.

It was really late, close to midnight. She hummed to herself as she waited for the coffee to heat up.

Tommy watched amsued as he saw his partner humming.

"Need help?"

Eva gasped and turned around the hot coffee in her hand and gasped as it spilled all over her hand.

She cried out and Tommy was there runnign her hand under cold water to soothe the pain when he saw the papercut.

* * *

He all but dragged her to the washroom.

"Sit."

He pointed to the window ledge in the girl's bathroom.

"Tommy I'm fine. It's juts coffee and a papercut."

Tommy sighed and picked her up. He slammed her onto thw windos still. And tore some of his shirt to wrap her hadn up.

"Tommy!"

"Eva." He growled and gave her a look.

"Theirs a first aid kit in the box."

He nodded and rumgned through the box, ignoring the pads and tampons and hairties and other girly items for the first aid kit at the bottom.

He looked to see her touching her hand, where a burn mark was forming.

He rolled his eyes and stood in between her legs.

He applied some pressure.

"Fanculo!"

She tried to jerk her hand away but ended up only jerking Tommy closer to her.

"Foc!"

He stared at the burn. He felt guilty. He shouldn't have startled her.

"Tá brón orm"

She shook her head, not having any idea what he said.

She stared at her hand, ruefully.

"I didn't think it would be this big!"

The burn mark was bigger than she thought thought it would be and it was still painful. She touched it and Tommy sighed, she was like a little kid.

"Well what did you expect? You kept touching and bothering it!"

He smacked her hand away gently. He took her burned hand in his.

In his other hand was an antibiotic wipe. She winced when she saw it. He grimaced at her face.

"This is for your papercut ."

She drew her hand back but he held firm.

"Let me blow on it."

She was stalling. She sounded like a little girl trying to get out of something.

"Not yet."

He then leaned in and whispered in her ear,

"Now who is the one saying dirty things?"

She blushed and smacked his shoulder.

"Hold still. This is going to hurt."

He kissed her forehead and she crinkled her nose.

"I'm a big girl, Tommy! I can handle it."

He smiled and grimaced when Eva hissed and moan as he wiped her cut. He then held up two boxes "The birds or the smiles?"

She stuck out her tongue at him but pointed to the smiles.

He wrapped a blue smiley face bandage around her finger.

He kissed her finger and she giggled.

He then wrapped her hand and helped her down.

* * *

"See that wasn't so hard."

"Quick and easy."

He gave her a wink.

"In and out. I told you before, a McConnel always gets the job done."

She laughed and pulled the hairtie in her hair and shook out her hair. Luckily it was her left hand that had suffered and not her right dominate hand.

"There you go again, talking dirty." She shook her head at him and laughed.

He grabbed her right hand and pulled her aganist him.

"Me? What about you Chailleann. You were the one who offered to blow it."

He laughed as she blushed.

"I was talking about…."

He blew gently into her face and then relaesed her as she blinked.

"I'll drive you home. You can't ride your bike like that."

"It's late. I can't let you do that. You live in the opposide direction."

"Who said I was taking you to your home?"

He winked at her and guided her out the door.

They contuined to argue all the way to Tommy's place.

* * *

 **So I started and finished Crossing Lines and I really loved the show.**

 **The little banter between Eva and Tommy got me inspired to write this. I have several other oneshots in mind and I hope you like them.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Love You Wallflowers**

 **-Queen**

 **stór- darling (Irish)**

 **Tá brón orm- I'm sorry (Irish)**

 **Chailleann- miss (Irish)**

 **Fanculo/Fuc- Fuck (Italian/Irish)**


	2. Can you unzip it?

_**Prompt: Let me zip that up for you.**_

* * *

Tommy fixed his cuffs as Sebastian fiddled with his tie.

They were all heading to a gala, having received a tip that their suspect was going to be at the gala.

When Tomy heard the news he grumbled, he wasn't a big fan of the pompous parties, preferring the festivities and dances that his people, the Travelers, had instead. They were more fun, less stuffy. Had way more food and the alcohol available.

The only good thing the fancy parties had were the food and the drinks.

* * *

He started at his himself in the mirror.

He had on a basic black suit and the purple tie that the Major gave to him. He tried to smile and shook his head and his hands reached to fix his tie.

He was never good at tying ties there was really no need to where he grew up.

"Bloody hell! Forget it!"

Sebastian held his tie in his hands.

"I'm going to find someone to help me with this dratted thing!"

Tommy laughed as his friend walked out of the room complaining.

He would deal with his tie later when he saw the Major.

He decided to see if anyone else was done because he was bored.

* * *

On his way to the kitchen, he heard music coming from one of the rooms. He knocked and pushed open the door when no one said anything. He was stunned by the sight in front of him.

Eva was trying to zip up her purple dress.

* * *

Her long red hair and been straightened. Her makeup made her seem younger, which was pretty hard considering she could pass for a young college student. She looked ,even more, like a goddess that usual. The purple dress was a deep purple and it made her skin glow. The dress hugged her body making the Italian bombshell even more irresistible than normal.

She turned to look at him and she seemed stunned by his appearance.

She had no idea that he looked like a god in the suit. She took note of the fact that the tie around his neck matched her dress.

No doubt the Major's doing, or more accurately his wife.

She had taken a likening to her and was trying to play matchmaker with her.

She blushed and he struggled to find something to say.

"Looks like you are my date."

He gestured to his tie and her dress and she laughed.

* * *

"Let me zip that up for you."

"Actually can you unzip it?"

He swallowed hard. Did she just ask him to unzip her dress?

"The zipper is stuck."

He sighed and nodded.

"Of course."

He walked over to her and she moved her hair out of this way and his hands shook as he unzipped the dress to unstick it and then zipped it up.

He lowered his lips to the back of her neck and kissed it gently and he heard her gasp.

He pulled away stunned by his bold actions.

"Eva! I'm so sorry."

* * *

She simply turned around and grabbed his tie and pulling him towards her, kissing him.

His hands found her hips and he took his time kissing her

They pulled away in need to air and she then fixed his tie. He moved in for another kiss and she moaned.

He bit her lip and she hissed.

* * *

Then she pushed him away.

"We have to go Sebastion is going to come in here soon."

"Eva. Fine."

She fixed her dress and reapplied her lipstick.

"Are you ready to escort me to the gala?"

"If I may Miss Eva Vittoria."

He held out an arm for her and she took it.

"Thank you Mr. Tommy McConnell."

* * *

As they went to join thier friends she stopped him and got on tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"After the gala maybe you can help me unzip the dress and the stuff under the dress."

He looked at her wide eye and she giggled, pulling him into the room where everyone was waiting.

"Sorry we are late, I had to tie a tie."

All eyes were on Tommy's tie which he showed off bashfully.

"Alright, here's what going to happen tonight."

Tommy caught Eva's eye and she winked and blew him a kiss.


	3. Talk Dirty to Me

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Crossing Lines or it's characters._**

 ** _Prompt: *Talk dirty to me."_**

* * *

It had been in the early morning when they got the call. After all, politics and murder knew no boundaries or time zones. As they heard about the case, they spilt up. Tommy and Sebastian were with Hickman in Germany. Eva was with the Colonel, investigating the crime scene a few hours away, the case didn't require them to travel far from each other. Since Annemarie's death, everyone was hesitate to split up. Colonel didn't want to leave Hickman alone and Tommy and Sebastian hated the thought of Eva being away from them. The case was a messy one, as it usually was when it involved politics. They were investigating the murder of a well-known ballerina who was engaged to a politician. So far the signs pointed to a jealous lover as the one killed her. The problem was that they had yet to identify the body. The body looked like the ballerina, in height and hair color and skin color but it was badly damage it was hard to tell. They were waiting for some kind for DNA. The Colonel was curious, something didn't add up.

A lot of the facts didn't make sense. The jealous lover was actually gay, so why would he kill the ballerina? He had admitted that dating the ballerina was a cover up for them both. So who was the mystery man the ballerina was seeing before the politician? Then the ballerina was last seen entering a German bar, despite the fact that it was well known she preferred Russian or Irish drinks over the German kind. Pictures taken of the ballerina and the politican showed how possessive the politician was and it was obvious that the smile she wore was for the papers. A few revealing pictures showed her frowning as the politician placed a hand on her butt. There was quite a distant between the couple, so this was no happy couple. There were also a few pictures of the ballerina entering a club often, entering with one leaving with another. Also, the body showed sign of decay as if she dead for a few days, not a day. There was also the letters found in her room all addresses to a Mr.X, signed with a kiss.

* * *

The Colonel turned to Eva who was staring at a picture of the ballerina. She was beautiful with long blonde hair and pretty green eyes. Her smile reached her eyes and she seemed to be laughing.

"Why would a girl like her end up with.."

He touched her shoulder.

"It's not our job to ask that question, it's our job to find out why she is dead."

Eva looked at him.

"I don't think she is."

He nodded in agreement.

"Eva, may I use your phone."

* * *

Eva handed her phone to Colonel and he dialed Tommy. He took notice about now Tommy's name had the word love after it along with two hearts. The picture she had for his contact was one of him winking. Her screen was of him kissing her cheek as Sebastian made a peace sign in the background.

Meanwhile, back at base, Hickman was muttering to himself as they scanned the letters through a machine. Sebastian was typing away at his machines and Tommy was simply thinking. The songs of his phone going off broke his concentration.

Tommy looked over to see Eva's smiling face appear on his phone screen, signaling a call.

He smiled and pressed the answer button and held it up to his ear.

* * *

"Talk dirty to me, baby."

Sebastian snickered used to the two's flirty playful banter. He had gotten used to it, living with Tommy.

There was a pause. "Eva?"

"I rather not talk dirt to you, Tommy."

There was a choking sound and Sebastian looked at him in shock. Hickman looked up amused as Tommy turned pale and backed away.

"Tommy?"

He dropped the phone and Sebastian picked it up putting in on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Sebastian. Good to hear you."

Sebastian's eyes snapped to his friend who was so pale.

"Hello, Colonel. I'm assuming that the reason Tommy is turning an unusual shade of white is because you greeted instead of our lovely Italian."

Laughter came from the phone.

"Yes, I asked her to borrow her phone. I was no expecting such an interesting hello."

Sebastian chuckled.

"Well, that's Tommy and Eva for you."

"Perhaps next time we have a break and have time off, we can head off and get them married. They have the bicker liked a married couple and flirt like it's your honeymoon everyday stuff down.

Sebastian burst into laughter and looked at Tommy, who had recovered from the embarrassment and smiled to himself as he dug through his bag.

He then threw a box in front of Sebastian and Hickman who was egging the colonel on and the two men looked at him.

Tommy smirked and opened the box.

"I was going to wait but looks like you spoiled my plans."

Inside the box, was a ring.

It was a thin band, shaped like leaves and in the middle were three stones, a white pearl surrounded by two small diamonds.

Sebastian stared at the ring in shock and the Colonel grew concerned. Hickman whistled.

"You got good taste Tommy, my boy."

"Friend of mine made it. Romania gypsy."

"A traveler?"

"She prefers the term gypsy oddly enough, but yes."

The Colonel gestured for Eva to come over. He switched the phone to speaker and Eva spoke to the other team member.

"Seb? Tommy? Hickman?"

Two different greetings were echoed back to her, one voice was silent.

"Tommy? Tommy are you alright?"

Sebastian and Tommy looked at each other as the girl who was going to wear the ring spoke to them.

Hickman elbowed Tommy who grunted and sighed.

"We are fine love. Don't worry your pretty little head over me." He couldn't help but tease her.

Eva laughed amused.

"I'm not worried about you, you overgrown traveling leprechaun."

Tommy gasped, in mock anger.

"Such a dirty mouth!"

"What are you going to do about it Tommy boy?" Her tone took on a flirtatious note.

"Well, I know that as a good catholic girl you are you are supposed to wash it out wth soap but I like it when you talk dirty to me, makes me want to stuff…"

"Some fruit in your mouth. To keep you quiet and full… of food!"

Sebastian finished. There was no need to scare the Colonel.

Eva giggled.

"I'm not sure that is what Tommy had in mind. Tommy, I'll see you tonight."

Tommy grinned.

"Looking forward to it, _banphrionsa_."

* * *

Eva hung up with a smile and then the Colonel froze.

"I completely forgot to ask them my question!" Eva burst into laughter.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was staring at Tommy who looked confused.

"I wonder why the Colonel called?"

Sebastian shrugged.

Suddenly the machine began beeping and the three men rushed forward to read the hidden meanings in the letters, but by the time they would get through all of them and by the time Eva and the Colonel would get the results from the body, telling everyone she was a prostitute and not the ballerina, would be too late.

* * *

For at that exact moment, a pretty girl with her hair dyed red waltz onto a plane on her way to Australia, the dark haired man smiling beside her.

The rings on their finger shone for all to see and no one took notice of the fact that she had sunglasses hiding blue eyes and that she was careful not make eye contact with anyone. No one noticed that the man next to her was holding her hand tightly and no on noticed the way they held their breaths as the stewardess checked on everyone.

When the plane landed, ids were discarded as well as were clothes. A red wig was found in the alley and then man and woman left behind nothing else.

They were ghosts, ghost madly in love.

* * *

By the time the team met up, they decided to let them be. No use chasing ghosts.

The politician bounced back quickly with a new fiancee by the end of the month.

Tommy ended up proposing to Eva and at the end of the month, they had a small wedding.

* * *

 **Spring Break is almost over, so I have no idea when I will update next.**

 **Let me know what you think about this.**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


	4. Take It Off

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Crossing Lines**_

 **Prompt: Take It Off**

* * *

It was a normal evening or morning (depending on your definition) at headquarters. They had just finished arresting the man responsible for killing twelve babysitters and now they were going to be finishing up the paperwork, in their own homes. No one wanted to stay at headquarters and do paper work at 1 AM, which was why the Colonel suggested they take it home or wait for tomorrow.

Sebastian was putting away his work laptop when he heard two hushed and annoyed voices. He didn't need any equipment to recognize the two voices.

It was Eva and Tommy.

They were arguing, unusual which wasn't anything unusual, that was how they showed affection. But then he heard a loud slam and he hurried to see what was wrong. Tommy and Eva weren't the types to slam things.

"Take it off Eva!"

He paused, half hidden as he took in the scene in front of him.

Tommy and Eva were having a staredown.

Eva was standing in front of Tommy, arms crossed. Tommy was standing in front of the desk with his hands on it. Sebastian realized that Tommy must have slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Forget it, Tommy!"

"For fuck sakes Eva! For the love of God, just take it off! I saw you get hit. I saw you wince in pain! Stop hiding it."

He walked around the desk and moved closer to her and she moved back towards the wall. It was a game of cat and mouse.

"Tommy."

Sebastian was tense. He wasn't sure whether he should break it up or not. He had no clue as to what was happening.

If Eva was hurt, Tommy was their best chance at making sure if she was okay. If not, well Eva could take care of herself but still.

"Please. Please, Eva." Tommy had reached her and their eyes locked.

She sighed and her hands drifted to her shirt. She gently pulled it off grimacing and hissing as she did so.

Sebastian couldn't help but gasp as she saw why Tommy was so stubborn about her taking off her shirt.

She was covered in bruises, marks of blue and purple.

* * *

The suspect worked mainly in Britain and preyed on non-native girls. He would hire them to babysit his children and when they went to meet him, he would murder them and then dump the bodies as far away as possible. These girls would go missing for a long time because they were new and had no family in London. In order to catch the man, Eva had to go undercover as a babysitter looking for a job. The murderer had contacted her and she went to his house to meet her supposed charges.

In order to catch the man, Eva had to go undercover as a babysitter looking for a job. She played a 21-year-old Italian girl who was looking to make some extra cash. The murderer had contacted her and she went to his house to meet her supposed charges.

Unlike the other girls, who had no idea what they were up against, she had a camera on her glasses and an earpiece. However, they didn't take into account the fact that the murderer had a sixteen-year-old daughter, who was supposed to be on a date with her boyfriend, who got sick so she came home early and ended up being used as a hostage. The second that the man pulled his gun out to shoot Eva

The second that the man pulled his gun out to shoot Eva and his daughter and a gunshot was heard Tommy was out the door. They stormed the place to find the man pinning Eva to the ground with a knife in his hands, the gun lying by his daughter who was hiding behind the couch, shock on her face. Eva was fighting and yelling and Tommy took him to the ground with an angry growl and a quick tackle.

After that, it was a rush of things. They had him confessed and they had doctors check on the daughter. His daughter was pronounced unharmed and delivered to her boyfriend's where his mother accepted her with open arms.

Eva swore up and down that she was fine and in the rush of closing the case, they all forgot about the possibility that Eva could've been hurt.

* * *

Everyone but Tommy it seemed.

Tommy reached out a finger and began to touch the bruises. He pressed lightly and judging by the way her breathing hitched, he could tell which bruise hurt more than others.

Then he noticed something and he reached for her pants buttons.

Eva stopped him and the two looked at each other for a long time. Then Eva nodded and Tommy gently pulled her pants down gently. There on her left hip was a hole with dried blood covering it.

"He managed to nick me with his gun. It's not too deep."

"It's still a wound and the bullet is still probably in it." Tommy had dropped to his knees and was examining the wound.

Sebastian stayed motionlessly quiet as he watched the scene.

"I'm taking you the hospital. No arguing. then we are going home."

"Don't you and Sebastian share an apartment?"

"I never said we were going to my place."

"Did you just invite yourself over to my place?"

She was torn between being in shocked and being amused. Sebastion couldn't tell which.

Tommy looked up at her from his position.

"Sure, why not. I mean, I already sem you mostly naked."

Eva blushed and spluttered and Tommy laughed.

Eventually, she joined in until the pain began to affect her, so Tommy helped her get dress and began to lead her to the hospital.

Sebastian slipped away in the shadows and headed home, but not before he sent the Colonel a message.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy found the first aid box and was working on disinfecting the wound. He didn't want for Eva to have to spend the night at the hospital. He knew how much that would bother her.

Eva tried to stay as still as possible but the cold disinfectant combined with Tommy's warm touch made her shiver.

She tried to ignore the fact that she was half naked in front of Tommy.

Tommy was trying to be gentle; angry to see her pale skin marred black and blue with bruises.

After he disinfected it, he looked at her, a wicked grin on his face and he quickly kissed it.

"Tommy!" Eva cried out blushing.

He laughed and stood up and helped her get to the hospital. He paced up and down and worked don his report while he waited for the doctors to tell him news about Eva.

They ended stumbling to Eva's around 4 AM and he called the Colonel and gave him a brief rundown of Eva's bruises.

Then he helped her into a warm bath and then to bed. He crashed on the couch until around 10 AM, when everyone came knocking on the door.

* * *

Sebastian and the others entered the house to find Eva wearing Tommy's shirt and they heard Tommy in the kitchen.

"Take it off Eva and get back into bed!"

Sebastian couldn't help himself.

"Look at you two, all domesticated and couplely. When's the wedding?"

She blushed and Tommy who had heard them came bursting out of the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist gently and kissed her neck.

"We are thinking next fall."

She jabbed her elbow into his stomach and he let her go, chuckling.

Everyone laughed.

Tommy finally got her to sit down and he brought her coffee and waited on her hand and foot.

Sebastian watched the two interact.

It was easy to see them as a married couple.

Eva and Tommy got the day off and eventually, it was just the two of them left in the apartment.

They sat on the couch and watched a movie and when the movies as over Tommy found Easleepeep. He picked her up and carried her to bed, tucking her in.

"Night, beautiful."

* * *

 **It's been a while. Things have been crazy but I decided to do what I love.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **-Queen**


	5. Finish Me Off

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Crossing Lines.**_

 _ **Prompt: You can't finish me off**_

* * *

Eva paced outside the room anxiously while the others watched. The nurses all seemed wary of her and Sebastian wasn't sure what to do.

He watched as this young woman approach Eva. She was tall with dark hair, tired eyes, and blue scrubs.

"Darling. I understand that you are worried but maybe you should go home and take a shower, change."

Eva didn't say anything and the nurse sighed.

"I get it but try to eat something, you need the energy. Take it from someone who has been in your shoes. You are useless if you end up in one of these beds too"

Eva nodded and was about to pace again when the Colonel's wife, Rebecca came strolling in. She pulled Eva with her and when Eva came back, she was in black jogging pants and an oversize sweater, no blood on her, her face was scrubbed clean, and her hair was loose. She looked lost and Sebastian felt his heart break.

He and Hickman went to get some coffee and they brought back enough for everyone.

Eva accepted her coffee but she didn't drink it.

She sat down on a chair, her toes tapping underneath her, eyes on the door.

Sebastian leaned against the wall as they all waited for news on Tommy.

Finally, the doctor came and Eva was up on her feet before the doctor could get any words out.

"I'm his partner. Is Tommy alright?"

The Colonel stepped forward, "I'm his boss, Loius Daniel."

The doctor held out a hand, stopping any more introductions.

"Mr. McConnel's emergency contact is someone named Eva Vittoria?"

Eva raised her hand. "That's me."

The doctor smiled.

"Your husband is fine, the surgery was a success and he's a lucky man. One inch to the left and I would be delivering bad news."

Eva paled.

"He's a fighter." Hickman butted in and Eva nodded tears in her eyes.

"I'll let you know when you can go in. We are moving him to a new room."

Eva nodded and sank into her chair and buried her head in her hands.

Her shoulders began shaking and Rebecca sat next to her an arm around her shoulders.

Eva was trying to muffle her sobs and Sebastian and the others turned to look away to give her some privacy.

"I was so scared."

He heard her whisper and he felt his heart clenched.

"Tommy's a fighter."

Hickman butted in. "So husband eh? When was the wedding? Should I assume my invitation was lost in the mail."

Eva laughed and it made them all relax.

"I was scared they would tell me anything so I lied."

Her eyes grew misty as she thought about how she would feel not knowing what was going on.

"Excuse me."

Eva nodded and wiped away her tears. She then stood up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. When she came back, you could not see any signs of her crying other than red eyes.

Lous brought her hot chocolate instead of coffee and she sipped on her drink as she waited for the doctor.

When the doctor finally came to tell them that Tommy could have visitors, she was the first one walking.

* * *

When she entered the room, she stood still and if weren't for Sebastian grabbing her, she would have sunk to the floor, not that he could blame her. Tommy looked like Humpty Dumpty.

He was black and blooded with a bandage wrapped around his head and arms, his leg was in a cast and he could see switches. He could also see the bandages where the bullet had hit him.

He helped Eva to a chair and she sank into it. She scooted it forward until she was close enough to grab his hand.

"Please Tommy. Fight."

She placed her lips over their hands and closed her eyes.

They all stared at her sadly.

Hickman cleared his throat.

"You heard the lady, McConnell. You are a smart man and a smart man listens to his lady."

Sebastian nodded.

"You need to wake up man. Otherwise, Eva is going to kill you."

Eva chuckled hollowly.

Loius nodded in agreement.

Rebecca leaned down and kissed his forehead.

* * *

Eventually, she and her husband left and Hickman took off too. Sebastian decided to stay behind to make sure Eva was okay.

He was getting another coffee when a nurse stopped him.

"Your brother is a lucky man."

"My brother?"

He looked at her curiously.

"His wife loves him a lot. It's so beautiful to see."

He opened his mouth to respond before another nurse came rushing past.

She sighed and waved goodbye to him and she continued on with her duties.

Sebastian watched her stunned.

He knew Tommy and Eva were close but it never hit him what others thought of the two.

They did act more like husband and wife.

He paused outside the doorway to Tommy's room and took in his friend hooked up to machine and Eva was sitting in the chair, holding his hand, asleep. She didn't look too comfortable but he didn't have the heart to move her or wake her so, he simply grabbed a blanket from the closet and threw it over her sleeping frame. Then he sat on the other chair and kept watched until his eyes drooped and he too fell asleep.

The nurse came into the room to find the taller man asleep legs sprawled in front of him. He was snoring.

The woman was holding the patient's hand tightly and she could see tear tracks. The patient's bruises were turning darker and wrinkled her nose taking him his broken body. The family had a long road ahead of them, but the love his wife had for him made her smile.

She smoothed out the bedsheets and took note of his heart and then she left to finish her rounds.

* * *

Tommy woke up the pain his chest and head and feeling like he had been hit by a car.

His eyes scanned the room landing on Sebastian in a chair, snoring lightly.

Then he felt something in his hand and looked to his side to find Eva, hand in his, head leaning forward on the bed, and didn't look comfortable at all.

"Eva?"

He whispered but she didn't stir.

"Tommy"

He turned to look at Sebastian who smiled faintly at him.

"You're in the hospital. Took a nasty shot to the chest and fell down a flight of stairs."

Tommy winced and Sebastian moved to wake Eva up.

"Don't, let her sleep. Can you put her here?" He gestured to his bed and Sebastian looked hesitant but did what his friend wanted, lifting up the red-head and placing her on Tommy's bed where she curled closer to him. Tommy smiled down at her and then closed his eyes drifting back to sleep.

Sebastian watched the two, they looked like a real couple and he could see how the nurses and doctors all assumed.

In a way, there were husband and wife, work husband and wife. they took care of each, supported each other, and annoyed each other. They also loved each other, in a different way than they loved him and the rest of the team.

He settled back into his chair, to keep watch of the younger two.

* * *

When the others came back the next morning, they found Sebastian- snoring, legs sprawled, as he hunched forward in a chair. Eva and Tommy were cuddling on the bed despite all the medical tubes in Tommy's arm.

Hickman smiled a toothy grin and Rebecca cooed.

Louis shook Sebastian awake and the older man smiled sleepily up at them.

The nurse came into the run and smiled when she saw Eva and Tommy.

"I hate to wake them up."

She gently shook Eva awake and Eva nearly fell out of the bed when she saw where she was.

Blushing, she dragged Sebastian to get some coffee while the nurse did her job.

* * *

When Eva comes back, she finds an awake Tommy.

"Tommy!"

She rushes to his side and grabs his hand, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Tommy reaches over to brush some tears away and then Eva is yelling.

"You idiot! What were you thinking? No backup? You could have been killed. Was it worth it? Was it worth almost losing your life? You aren't any use to anyone dead! I thought you were dead. I thought you were going to die. I thought that bastard had finished you off. The only person who is allowed to finish you off is me!"

Tommy chuckled and brought her hand to his lips.

"Oh sweetheart, you can't finish me off just yet."

He winks at her, his Irish accent coming in thicker due tot he fact that he had just woken up.

Eva blushed as what she said to him sunk in.

She hits his arm lightly and he grimaced.

"Easy there darling."

"You scared me."

She whispered and Hickman excused himself.

Rebecca and Loius left to talk to a doctor and Sebastian stood at the door.

Tommy's eyes soften.

"I'm sorry Eva. I promise that the next time I take a bullet for someone, it will be for you."

Their eyes met and something passed between them.

* * *

 **It's been a while.**

 **Sorry about that, college is college.**

 **Let me know what you think about this.**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


	6. Big Head

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Crossing Lines.**_

 _ **Prompt: You have such a hard head. It's huge!**_

 _ **College AU**_

* * *

Sebastian was in a good mood. He had gotten his paycheck and was on his way to his dorm room where he and his roommate were planning a guys night consisting of video games and beer.

He paused when she saw that the door to his dorm room was open.

He saw the light in Tommy's room and was about to call out when he saw the heels laying on the floor next to Tommy's sneakers.

Tommy had a girl over!

He frowned, so much for their guys night. But it had been a while since his friend had a girl over, so it didn't bother him too much.

He decided to try to sneak into his room to grab his stuff. Maybe he could ask Anna-Marie and her roommates, Arabela and Eva to let him crash on their floor. His usual go-to place belonged to his older friend Hickman, who was currently studying abroad in New York.

He began to tiptoe to his room when he heard a groan.

Then he heard a familiar voice and it made his freeze.

"Dios Mio! Will you stop moving!"

The voice belonged to none other than his favorite Italian, Eva.

Tommy and Eva?

He would be lying if he said he had never considered the idea of the two. They were well-matched and there was chemistry there, he just didn't think they would go about it, behind everyone's back and that Eva would give into Tommy's charm.

"I would stop moving if you didn't..."

He didn't hear what Tommy had said because it was mumbled.

He shoved some clothes into a bag and froze when heard a moan.

It was Eva.

He grabbed his laptop, unplugging it almost fumbling with the charger when he heard Eva cry out.

"Fuck Tommy!"

He closed his eyes. He knew Eva would kill him if she knew he had heard her name while she and Tommy were going at it.

"It's a good thing you have such a large and hard head."

Sebastian did not need to know that.

"I need bleach. I need mind eraser. Something. This is like hearing Mum and Dad going at it."

He mumbled to himself.

He heard some cursing and some moaning and the sound of something falling on the floor.

"It's huge!"

"Well yeah, what do you expect?"

Sebastian didn't care if they heard him he was not going to be in the same dorm as his friend.

He ran out tripping over Eva's heels and table and he heard Eva call out,

"Seb?"

He ignores her and ran out to Anna-Marie's and Arabela's.

He told them that Tommy had a girl over and that he needed a place to crash so they gave him a sofa after exchanging looks.

* * *

About an hour later, Eva came in with Tommy and a box of pizza.

Sebatauon could not look at the two in the eyes but he heard a gasp from Anna-Marie.

"Tommy! Your face! What happened love?"

He looked up to see Tommy's face was black and blue.

He had a cut above his eyebrow and a dark eye. His jaw looked swollen and his knuckles were bandaged.

Eva spoke up.

"He saved me. A group of guys cornered me on the way home from class and I was lucky that Tommy was there."

Arabella took the pizzas from him as Eva helped him sit on the couch.

Sebastion was untouched, as he had not seen the fond look on his friend face as he looked at the pretty redhead.

"So you mean that you two weren't having sex when I went to our room?"

"What? No!"

They both blurted out, cheeks pink.

Sebastian groaned and sank down on the floor.

Anne Marie laughed and ran her fingers through his hair, from her spot in the armchair.

Tommy passed him a beer and Eva grabbed some pizza swinging her legs onto his lap and Arabella told her to scoot over.

* * *

He was falling asleep when he heard Tommy and Eva whispering.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him that we are seeing each other?"

"Let's wait for the next get-together?"

"Isn't that his birthday?"

"You can't deny it will be a present he won't forget."

There was the sound of something hitting something and then a muffled groan.

"Eva."

He heard the unmistakable sound of two people kissing and he heard them go out the room.

* * *

Anna-Marie came back with a blanket.

"You heard them right?"

"So it looks like you did end up needing our couch."

Sebastian groaned and she giggled.

"Just pray that they end up in Tommy's room. Arabella wanted to burn the couch the last time she caught them."

Sebastian shot up from the couch and Anna-Marie blew him a kiss.

"Sweet dreams Bas."

He grabbed the blankets and decided to follow Anna-Marie. He made a little bed on the floor as she looked at him and smiled.

"Really?"

"You are the one who had to tell me about them shagging on the couch."

He heard the girl huff and flop down onto her bed.

"Night Bas. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, see you AM."

* * *

 **I'm back! It's been a while. Sorry about that ya'll.**

 **College has been keeping me on my toes.**

 **Not sure when I'm going to update this again. I am planning to finish this little project this year. So be sure to keep an eye out.**

 **So I counted on many more ideas I have and it's about 5-8 more so after that I'm going to mark this as complete and turn my attention to other projects.**

 **Let me know what you'll think!**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


	7. Bite Me

_**Bite Me**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Crossing Lines.**_

* * *

It was a normal day.

Hickman was being himself. Sebastian was bored and Eva and Tommy were flirting.

Sebastian enjoyed watching them flirt, it was like watching an intense high stakes dance or game where no one really knew the rules but played anyway.

They thought they were being sneaky by just arguing but everyone knew they were attracted to each other.

They just ignored it, Hickman would always mumble something about damn kids and the Colonel said they needed to figure it out, but Sebastian was caught right in the middle of it.

As usual.

He had learned to make sure to never stand between the two of them. That was just asking for trouble.

* * *

Sebastian watched the two from the corner of his eye. Hickman simply ate his apple. Eva tossed her red hair over her shoulder and hissed at Tommy.

"Oh bite me."

Tommy smirked at her and licked his lips.

"All you have to do is ask, princess."

He took a step closer and Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

Hickman clapped his hands.

"Okay if Dracula and the princess are done can we get back to work?"

Both Tommy and Eva glared at him and Colonel Louis stepped in to explain what they were doing.

* * *

Tommy wished he could say that he was paying attention to what the Colonel said but he was too busy looking at Eva.

She had run a hand through her hair and had then tied her head exposing her neck.

He couldn't help but want to rain kisses up and down her neck.

He shook his head and turned away from her, focusing on what the Colonel was saying.

It was not the first time Eva had distracted him from his job, nor was it the first time she had told him to bite her.

* * *

The dress was red, it matched her hair which had been pulled up, exposing her pale skin, the freckles on her back, and her slender bare neck.

Tommy could hear her pulse beating quickly.

She disliked going undercover but she was the only woman for the job.

Her years of living with her mafia family, making her the perfect person to live the high rich life.

He stepped behind her and their eye met in the mirror.

He gently fastened the emerald necklace around her neck.

It was meant to be eye-catching but it didn't matter what dress she wore or how she wore her dress, Eva always had his attention.

He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and watched her eyes close.

"Still want me to bite you?"

He whispered in her ear, teasing her.

She shivered.

"Tommy."

It was half warning, half plea.

He pressed his lips against her neck again and scraped his teeth on her neck gently, biting lightly, enough so she moaned but not enough that it would leave a mark on her pale skin.

"Good luck, princess."

He pulled away and left her on her own.

Eva closed her eyes as she braced herself against the mirror.

* * *

He walked over to Sebastian who was pale and Hickman who was grinning.

The Colonel looked like he was torn between smiling and being annoyed.

Then it dawned on him and he groaned.

The mics were on, they had all heard their little exchange.

Eva was going to murder him and then the Colonel was going to murder him.

The Colonel simply sighed.

"Tommy. Bite Eva on your own time, not during my investigation."

He heard a squeak and he knew that Eva was blushing.

"Does that apply to me, Colonel?" He heard her quip back. Tommy could hear her heels and he felt the hot air of her breath against his neck as she pressed her lips against it, biting lightly.

Hickman started laughing and the Colonel pinched the bridge of his nose and Tommy blushed and Sebastian looked ill.

"New rule that applies to everyone here but especially Tommy and Eva. Absolutely no biting during my investigation."

He turned away and mumbled something about lovesick kids.

Tommy reached for her hand pulling her next to him and he squeezed her hand, telling her silently good luck.

She squeezed his hand back and pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

Then she was off, to do what she did best.

Kick ass in a dress.

* * *

After the investigation, was over, and Eva was safe, they went out for drinks.

Poor Sebastian was stuck with the affection and drunk couple who were nuzzling into each other's Colonel took pity on him and offered him a couch, which Sebastian accepted gratefully.

* * *

As for Eva and Tommy, no one said anything about the hickey on Eva's neck that appeared.

* * *

 **Hey Wallflowers!**

 **Been a while. I think I'm going to finish them up soon. I have plans to start wrapping up my works here.**

 **So maybe 2-4 more chapters and then we have to say goodbye.**

 **-Queen**


	8. Faster

_*** Hard and Fast**_

 _ **Disclaimer: As Always, I don't own Crossing Lines.**_

* * *

He woke up to the sound of yelling and the smell of coffee. Sebastian groaned. Moving in with Tommy had seemed like a good idea at the time. It meant money saved and having a friend but it also meant having to deal with not getting a lot of sleep, whenever Tommy brought home a girl.

Tommy was loud and most of the girls he brought home were loud too.

Sebastian couldn't fault him. He had brought home his own fair share of loud girls and had kept Tommy up on more than one occasion.

But last night was different.

He had not gotten much sleep the night before, hearing the girl screaming Tommy's name the night before. She was the loudest of them all and from the little sleep he had, he was sure they would have dead asleep. He had no idea how both of them had so much stamina.

Now he heard grunting and "Faster!" , "Harder", and the occasional "Fuck!"

He didn't want to walk in and meet Tommy's girl but he needed to use the bathroom. He just hoped that they were in Tommy's room and not somewhere else in the small apartment.

* * *

So he scurried out of the room almost tripping over some red heels on the floor and saw that a jacket that had been placed on a chair.

He paused as he saw Tommy in the living room.

Then he saw her red hair.

He skidded to a stop.

"Eva?"

She turned to look at him and his jaw dropped.

"Hi, Seb."

It was Eva all right.

Her red hair was falling down her shoulders in a mess and she was wearing an oversized shirt.

She turned back around and then cursed, she shoved her elbow into Tommy's gut.

"You are cheating.".

Sebastian looked at the tv and started laughing.

They were playing a video game.

A video game.

* * *

Tommy turned to him.

"You okay?"

He nodded and then hurried to the bathroom still laughing.

It wasn't until he was in the shower that he froze.

Were they really play video games all night?

He shook his head.

There was no way that Eva and Tommy were hooking up.

They all worked other and they always fought.

But then his mind flashed to Hickman and his friend from the states and he thought about him and his ex.

Oh.

There was a strong possibility they were together.

He groaned and let his head hit the shower wall.

* * *

Outside Tommy and Eva were busying playing the video games. Then Eva yawned and Tommy paused the game and scooped her up carrying her out of the room. Eva squealed and Tommy tossed her onto the bed and he yawned.

"Sleep. We need it."

"We wouldn't need someone hadn't kept me up all night playing games."

She yawned and settled under the covers. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close.

"That is the last time I spent the night planning video games with you, Tommy."

He pulled her closer to him, pressed a kiss to her neck and mumbled something into her hair.

* * *

 **Finals are here which means summer is almost here which means I get to update everything! So be on the lookout.**

 **Not sure how I feel about this one, so tell me what you think?**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


	9. Push It In

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Crossing Lines**_

 _ **Prompt- Push it in**_

* * *

Sebastian was minding his business as usual. It had a slow day at the office and he was happy about it. He had just gotten off a video call with his son and decided to go looking for Tommy and Eva to see if they were interested in getting dinner with him.

Everyone else already had plans (Hickman with his girlfriend, the Major with his wife), otherwise, he would have asked them to join.

"Where's Eva and Tommy?"

Hickman shrugged, head buried in papers. The man hated paperwork they needed to get done before his date.

"Probably going at it like a pair of rabbits."

Sebastian wrinkled his nose.

That idea was ridiculous.

Tommy and Eva fought a lot, like cats and dogs. But that was it. He would like to think that he would be aware if his two best friends and coworkers were hooking up.

He cleaned up his desk and called Tommy's phone which began to ring loudly.

He looked up when he heard the sound coming from Tommy's desk and found it in one of the open drawers. He figured that Tommy must have gone to the bathroom and left his phone behind.

He placed it on top of the table went to dial Eva's phone. He heard it ringing, faintly, and followed the sound to the briefing room, where it was laying onto of Tommy's leather jacket.

Sebastian was curious. Neither of them had their phones which was wired as they were not the type to leave their phones behind.

He went to check the boiler room and then the monitor room. He ran across the street to their favorite restaurant and called their favorite bar.

He was passing by an unmarked door when he heard sounds coming out of it.

He placed an ear on the door to hear voices cursing, two very familiar voices to be exact.

"God damm it, Tommy!"

"Stop squirming, Eva."

"Will you just push it in!"

Sebastian felt the blood rush to his face and he debated whether or not to open the door.

It would be polite to back away and pretend he never heard anything but he was curious.

But curiosity won over so he opened the door and both Eva and Tommy screamed as did Sebastian.

* * *

All three of them looked at each other wide eye.

Eva had her shirt off and her shoulder was bleeding. Her stomach had a bad bruise. Tommy had a long strip on gauze in his hands and there was a first aid kit on the table next to him, in his hand was a needle.

He stepped into the crowded closet and closed the door behind him, concern winning him over.

"What happened?" He asked quietly and Eva quickly waved her hands.

"It's nothing Bastain. Don't worry about it, darling."

Tommy snorted and crossed his arms giving her a look.

"Remember how Eva got clipped on her shoulder a few days ago. Well, today her stitches split and she was going to fix it up herself so I offered to help, even though I really do think you should go to the hospital, instead.

"No hospital. I'm fine."

"Eva, my love. Your shoulder is bleeding, you can barely walk up the stair without passing out, and you really should be in bed." The term of endearment made Sebastian raise his eyebrow and Eva blush and glare at Tommy, who was smirking.

Sebastian nudged Tommy out of the way and took the needle out of his hand.

Tommy sighed in relief as did Eva.

"Never been really good with a needle. I can make do, but I'll end up making her look like the love child of a model and Frankenstein."

Sebastian laughed as he gently pierced her skin with the sterilized needle, stitching her up quickly as she moaned a bit and gripped Tommy's hand hard.

Between her moaning and Tommy's curses, Sebastian wanted to laugh.

If anyone passed by this closet door and heard them well he didn't even want to think about what could run through thier minds. This was one door he hoped no one would open. He smiled to himself, laughing mentally at the irony.

Tommy helped Eva lean back so Sebastian could stitch up her stomach too.

"Eva, Tommy's right you should be in bed resting." He said once he finished.

Eva rolled her eyes and tried them push them away.

"I'm fine. Fuck."

She gasped and Tommy helped her down from the table.

"I'll keep an eye on her tonight." Eva didn't say a word knowing that this was not a fight she was going to win, besides Tommy had a huge soft bed, with warm sheets.

Sebastian nodded.

"Let me know if you need any help?"

Tommy nodded and he opened the door to find Hickman leaning on the wall a smug look on his face, a cigarette in his hand.

Eva and Tommy paled when they saw him but he merely winked as he left whistling.

Tommy and Sebastian rushed upstairs to get their stuff while Eva leaned against the wall.

Sebastian dropped them off at Tommy's since they could not ride Tommy's bike.

He offered to pick them up the next morning and left them at the doorstep.

* * *

Tommy picked up Eva in a bridal hold and she squealed.

"Tommy!"

"The faster we get you into bed the faster we can have dinner. I'm starving."

He carried her into the elevator ignoring the amused smiles the other occupants in the elevator had.

When they got to his door, he tried to open the door one handed but Eva rolled her eyes.

"Put me down Tommy and just push it in, will you."

He placed her down carefully and tied to open the door while holding on to her.

"It won't fit."

"Well push it in."

There was a giggle and they turned to see Tommy's neighbor peeking out from her door. She waved at them blushing.

"Sorry, Tommy. but you might want to keep it down before Mrs. Rogers hears you and starts ranting."

"Night Dorothy."

She disappeared back into her apartment and after a couple more tries, he got the door open.

He picked her up and carried her straight to bed, where she stripped and slid one of his shirts on. He ordered chinese food and then she went to sleep, Tommy curl up next to her, one arm around her waist.

* * *

 **Nearing the end.**

 **I have about three to five more prompts before I wrap this up and move on to finishing some other fics.**

 **Let me know what you think of this!**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


	10. Can't Fit That In My Mouth, It's too Big

_**Disclaimer" I don't own Crossing lines.**_

 _ **Prompts:**_

 _ **"I can't fit that in my mouth"**_

 ** _"That has a horrible taste."_**

 ** _"Can you please stop shoving it down my throat."_**

* * *

It was a normal morning, they had been called in early so everyone was sleepy. Still, when Tommy and Eva arrived together Hickman smirked.

They were working a huge case and Tommy and Eva had volunteered to go out and grab breakfast for everyone. Sebastian decided to go to the kitchen to see if he could find some strings. That was when he heard something he wasn't supposed to hear.

Eva eyed the monstrosity in front of her.

"What on earth is that?"

Tommy gave her a look.

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that."

Eva tilted her head, eyes wide.

"It's so big."

She licked her lips.

"I' don't think I can fit that in my mouth."

Sebastian who was walking by froze and closed his eyes backing away from the doorway.

He was not going to touch the topic of Tommy and Eva with a twenty-foot pole.

He didn't really need string. He hurried away and tried to get what he overheard out of his mind. A few minutes later they came in bags of breakfast in their arms and a cupholder full of delicious warm coffee.

Sebastian refused to look at them.

Later that evening as Tommy and Eva went to the bar, they talked about it.

"Was it just me or was Sebastian acting weird today?"

"He was but it was probably nothing."

Eva sighed and threw back her shot.

"Another one! He's buying!" The bartender nodded and poured some liquid into the glass.

Tommy groaned and bumped their shoulders together.

"Should have known better than to bet against you."

"In your defense, it took a lot of willpower. I honestly didn't think I would be able to fit that whole muffin in my mouth."

* * *

Hickman hated staying late for paperwork. He despised it but it was a necessary evil.

So here he was, finishing up paperwork, late at night. He rubbed his eyes feeling tired and decided to head to the kitchen to see if he could find some coffee.

Eva and Tommy had left for the kitchen earlier to make some. He had no idea if they were eating or had gone home, as the two had taken their stuff with them.

As he approached the kitchen, he heard voices and figured that it was Tommy and Eva. Knowing them, they probably had gotten distracted fighting.

He heard gagging.

"That taste horrible Tommy! I don't understand why so many people like it."

"You just need to get used to the taste."

Hickman backed away from the door, no longer needing coffee. He was wide awake and felt sick to his stomach, it was one thing to tease the two about them dating, it was another to know they had no qualm about having sex at headquarters, in their kitchen, where they ate.

Eva looked up at Tomy.

"Did you hear something?"

He shook his head and Eva sighed.

She pushed the bottle into his hand.

"That was horrible, never again. "

"It's not that bad."

"I will stick to my heavily sugared coffee instead of your devil black coffee."

Tommy laughed and chugged the coffee and threw an arm around the red-haired woman.

"Let us go, mi amour."

Eva rolled her eyes but let him lead her outside to where his motorcycle was waiting for them.

* * *

Louis was not one to meddle affairs of his employees and co-workers. So when he noticed that Eva and Tommy seemed to be a little too bit comfortable he didn't say a word, if they were dating that was their business, but he would have liked it if they told them as he thought of them as one family but they had a right to their privacy. He just didn't want it affecting their performance in the field or bothering people in headquarters.

He was heading to the break room. His wife had been in a very good mood had baked him a delicious cake and made him his favorite meal. He was eager to heat it up and enjoy it, he paused outside the kitchen, hearing raised voices.

"For fucks sakes Tommy! Will you please stop trying to shove it down my fucking throat. I get enough of it at home, I don't need you to do this to me at work too."

"Eva."

He heard something slam and then a squeal.

"Tommy!"

There was another slam and he heard a soft sigh and then moan and he backed away.

He would get his lunch once they came out of the break room. He made a mental note to ask someone to buy a new table and to burn the old one, promptly.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Tommy was holding Eva close.

"I don't mean to put pressure on you but it would mean a lot to me if you came to the wedding with me, Eva. I want to show you off, I want to tell the world that you are my girl. I want my family to know you. Look you saw how they can be, travelers aren't accepting of strangers or the forgiving type, yet they asked me to come back and told me to bring someone, I want it to be you. I want to bring you home to my Ma."

"I know I'm just scared. What if they don't like me?"

"My mother loves you."

"Tommy."

"Look just think about it, I need to know by the end of the week."

Eva sighed and locked her arms around his neck and he leaned forward to give her a light kiss, one hand on her side, the other cupping her cheek gently.

"I love you, Tommy." She said as he pulled away.

"And I love you, Eva." He helped her off the table and she squeezed his hand before letting it go.

He watched her walk away and then his phone rang.

"Did you find it?"

"Thank you so much, Ma. This means a lot to me."

"I hope she loves it."

* * *

 **Almost done! I have a few more chapters and then I will be signing off here!**

 **Love you wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


	11. I Need You

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Crossing Lines**_

 _ **Prompt: I need you**_

* * *

The words " I need you" kept" him awake on the plane and they were what kept him going despite the fact that he was exhausted.

They were the last words Eva told him, before she hung up on him and right before he got shot, almost dying. Those words haunted him.

The first time she said it, it was during a phone call begging for help, his help.

She had never said those words to him before.

She had always been Miss Independent but here she was asking for his help.

She didn't call Sebastian or the Colonel or Hickman, she called him, Tommy.

And that had to mean something, right?

* * *

So here he was.

A little bit late but that was better than never, right?

Tommy dialed Eva's phone again. He had been trying to get ahold of her for the past twenty-four hours and he was starting to panic.

He remembered how she had been insisting that she needed him to show up right away and have her back.

He remembers the pain in his heart when she hung up on him, the disappointment in her voice obvious. A few seconds later, he was flat on the ground, a bullet in him.

When he got shot, his last thought had been of Eva. She needed him.

When he woke up at the hospital the first thing he did was look for Eva before he remembered where she was. Then he was determined to find her.

So here he was standing on a pier, the last place where Eva's cell was found.

Dorn had said that she was gone and her room had been ransacked and it looked like there had been a scruffle. He had not been allowed in because they had already shown it to Dom and it had been cleaned but all her stuff was under lock and key and they had refused to let him see her stuff because he was not family and he didn't have a key, which was highly suspicious. But he wasn't giving up.

He had told Dorn that he was taking time off. Sebastian had hugged him tightly and told him to bring her back.

Hickman nodded and then he was off to the states to mourn the loss of the Major.

* * *

So, here he was in Spain.

Looking for Eva because he needed her as much as she needed him.

He needed her because he had fallen in love with her despite him trying not too.

He was not going to lose another woman he loved.

He was not going to lose Eva. Nearly dying had put things in perspective for him. He couldn't spend the rest of his life hiding his feelings because he was scared of losing her.

* * *

The maid tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear, eyes downcast.

The maid didn't have much information other than the fact that Eva was heading down to the marina and that she had said something about seeing someone from her past.

The maid also said that she had seen a man hanging around the hotel and had informed them about it but nothing had turned up. Tommy noticed that she seemed scared. He also noticed the faint bruises on her wrists and her neck. He felt a wave of gratitude towards her.

Her accent also reminded him of Eva's. It was soft like hers and it made him miss her even more.

"If you hear anything."

She nodded and shook his hand, tucking a key into his hand.

He looked at her as she hurried off. He had no idea that the maid would die for her willingness to speak up.

* * *

Going through Eva's things was harder than he expected.

He kept expecting for her to appear and hit and yell at him for through her stuff univinted.

He riffled through her journal and an old photograph book, there were a few pictures of her as a child. Child Eva was adorable. There were also a few pictures of Eva and Annamarie and of Eva and the rest of the team, and a few of him and Eva.

He found nestled in between the pages of her journal, a drawing of the two of them drawn by a street artist in Paris.

Seeing her head thrown back in laughter, he vowed that he was going to find her and bring her back. He needed her.

* * *

He left his job for good, focusing solely on finding Eva. He chased after every lead and used every connection he had to find her. All he had to go on a dead maid, a desperate phone call to him, and his determination.

However, as it turned out she found him.

It had been six months since she had gone missing when he got a phone call from his mother.

"Mum?"

"You need to come home, son."

"I can't I'm looking for..."

"The pretty red-haired girl. One of the boys found her outside the gate. She's delirious and half dead. She was saying your name for a while. "

"You found Eva?"

"More like she found us, Tommy. Come home, your Eva needs you."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

His mother leads him to the where Eva was. She was laying on a spare and clean bed, eyes closed, a bandage around her head. She looked so pale that her bruises looked so dark. She looked dead.

Tommy sank to his knees and reached for her hand, as his hand clutched her warm flesh he let out a shuddering gasp. He could feel a pulse, faint but there.

"Eva."

He kissed her wrist and close his eyes, trying to keep his tears at bay.

His mother left to give him some privacy and that was when he let it all come out.

"Wake up Eva. I need you." He begged her.

He brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her head.

He walked to find his mother sitting outside.

"Thank you."

The words were not enough. He knew how much his mother hated leaving her home and for her to bring Eva to the hospital meant the world to him.

"Your girl is strong."

He chuckled softly.

"She's not my girl. At least not yet."

His mother nodded.

* * *

He called Sebastian and Arabella with the news of her being found.

They offered to drop everything but with Loius dead, Hickman gone, the new team needed them.

This suited Tommy just fine.

He needed time to sort out his feelings for Eva and what to do when she woke up.

Not if, but when.

* * *

It was a rainy day when Eva woke up. The clouds were gray and it had started raining early in the mroning, with no signs of stopping. He had been asleep, his head on the bed, hands holding hers, snores coming out of his mouth softly.

Her eyes fluttered open and then they widened taking in the situation around her. She moved her head and found herself looking at Tommy's face.

She squeezed his hand and felt it squeeze back and then the tears came down her face quietly. He was real.

He opened his eyes and gasp.

"Eva."

It was a whisper as if he was dreaming.

He moved closer and pressed his lips to her forehead and she closed her eyes.

She was safe.

Tommy was here.

Tommy pressed a button and doctors and nurses come flooding in. The next few hours were full of questions, words she didn't understand, needles, and lights in her eyes, but through it all, Tommy is there, answering questions and holding her hand.

She eventually fell asleep, exhaustion taking over, and Tommy stands guard, sitting in the chair next to her bed, the one he has been since she has here.

When she wakes up, she finds him asleep, hand holding hers tightly.

She traces his face with her mind, memorizing it. It had been a whole eight months since she had seen him. If it hadn't been for him holding her hand, she would have thought she was imagining him. But he was here, warm and real.

She's safe.

Tommy's here.

She's safe.

That's when she starts to cry.

Her cries wake Tommy up and he crawls into bed with her, holding her as she cries it all out.

"I need you, Tommy. I need you."

"I'm right here, mo gra. I'm here mi amor."

Later when Sebastian and Arabella come, she tells them everything, the words spilling out, as Tommy holds her as she shakes and cries her way through it all.

* * *

The road to recovery isn't easy. She sees a therapist and has to wait for her body to recover. Once she is out of the hospital, they stay with his family as he tries to figure out what to do. Eva and his mother get along very well and everytime he sees her laughing or one of the kids in her laps, he feels a tingle in his heart.

Eva can never go back to Italy and they can't stay with his family forever. Working with Sebastian is out of the question.

They end up moving to a small town, as they are driving Eva sees a for sale sign on a bar and she points it out. It's the first time he sees the light in her eyes so he takes the risk and buys it.

It pays off.

He runs the bar and she cooks, he keeps their guns in a safe and twice a week she sees a therapist. They go for drives on Mondays and life goes on. Sebastian visits every few months.

He proposes to her on a beach one early morning, as they watch the sunrise.

He gets down on one knee and says "Eva, I need you."

She kisses him with an "And I need you, Tommy."

They need each other.

* * *

 **Hey, ya'll!**

 **There are officially two more works to go and then I will be done with this.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this one!**

 **Love you!**

 **-Queen**


	12. Need More Passion

_**Disclaimer: Don't own.**_

 _ **Prompt: I want someone with undercover passion**_

* * *

Tommy watched as Eva laughed, red curls tossed back. She tilts her body toward the men letting them think she is interested.

He tried to ignore the corny pickup lines coming from the men in the group. He was waiting for her to give the word that is his cue to come and sweep her off her feet.

"Is that really the best you got? I want a wild ride."

The man snorted.

"Let me guess you want rose petals and wine."

Eva smirked.

"Nope, I want passion. I had the rose petals and the wine, and the divorce papers to prove it. I want someone with undercover passion, a real man."

That was his signal.

Tommy strolled over, sliding into place and his character.

"Hello gorgeous, I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying and I think I may be able to be at your service, mademoiselle."

He kissed her hand and she smiled a bit, her eyes were dancing.

"I can give you all passion if you want and deserve."

Eva raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Is that so?"

There was a pause and she licked her lips.

"Prove it."

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and he leaned in and he whispered into her ear.

"He's our guy, time to reel him in, hook, line, and sinker."

She laughed.

"You need more passion in your words."

"Why use words when I can do this."

He kisses her.

The man behind him growled like their witness said he would. They labeled their killer as someone who didn't like other men stealing the women he wanted.

"I got a room on the sixth floor. 613"

He said it out loud as he placed her down and walked away.

She waited for a few seconds before she ran after him.

The two hurried to their room. They pass a maid and Tommy winks and calls out to her, asking her for a bottle of wine.

* * *

Eva watched Tommy sweet talk the maid into getting them an extra bottle of wine. The young girl blushed and nodded her head as Tommy calls her love.

After she left, he turned to her, a smirk on his face,

She rolled her eyes, and strolled over to the window, stepping out into the balcony.

He followed her and place his hands on either side of her, encasing her.

She tilted her head as he ran his lips down her neck.

"Counted two camera trained on our door."

She closed her eyes and pulled him into a kiss, muttering, "Thirty minutes".

He spun her towards her, pulling her close, hands on her ass as she locked her arms around his neck. He picked her up as she laughed, red hair falling back as they stumbled back into the room.

they fell onto the bed and he pushed a curl out of her face, with a soft smile and she pressed a kiss to his palm. This brief second, this moment was theirs.

Then there was a knock on the door and he hurried to the door quickly thanking the maid for the bottle. He handed her the glass, where a number 15 was written on the bottom. She and Tommy exchanged looks.

He poured the wine and she clinked their glasses, taking a sip, and then kissed him. He placed his glasses on the table and she reached for his tie tossing it to the ground.

He tossed his jacket and she kicked off her heels.

He scoops her up and carries her to the bed, she removes her dress and he removes his shirt and pants. No modesty when it comes to doing the job.

They throw the covers over themselves and then Tommy starts to do push-ups. Eva tries to hold in her breath and he struggles to hold in his laughter as she throws in a few moans here and there.

She waits awhile before she cries out "Yes, yes. oh yes, baby yes." He throws her a wounded glance but she presses a kiss to his jaw.

Tommy rolls off her and collapses, the push-ups taking a toll on him. They were never his favorite thing to do.

They don't have to wait long for the action to occur. Sebastian lets them know that someone is outside their door with the maid, holding a gun to her head. Sebastian and Hickman are in the elevator on their way. The rest of the backup is in position.

This would be alarming if it weren't for the fact that the maid is one of their people and wearing a bulletproof vest.

The key is swiped and they come in.

The man orders them up and Eva grabs the blanket to her chest as if she is in shock. Tommy pretends fumble for some underwear when in reality he is making sure there is time for the backup to arrive.

He orders them to give him all their belongings and money so Eva pretends to go for the hotel safe. Tommy is quiet. After the safe is opened he will be shot and then Eva will be raped and killed, of course, this was his usual MO. But they weren't his ordinary victims.

When Eva opens the safe, she spins around, gun in her hand.

But Tommy has grabbed the gun from under the pillow and the maid steps on his foot hard and sweeps her leg under him as she reaches for her gun.

It is dangerous because he can still shoot and neither he or Eva have bulletproof anything on. They all are in their underwear. The maid is still in close proximity that any bullet her way could be fatal.

The man makes the movement of shooting Eva but he tackles him, pinning his hands to his back and he slaps the handcuffs on him.

They remove his mask to reveal the man from downstairs, the son of the hotel owner.

Tommy's face is grim.

"This is going to break his mother's heart."

They watch Hickman lead him away and Sebastian comforts the mother. The owner of the hotel looks drained and Tommy felt pity for the family.

Eva signs and leans back against the wall and looks at him. He presses a kiss to her hand and they walk out of the room hand in hand. Sebaataion offers to take care of paperwork and anything they need to sign can wait until the morning.

* * *

They head back to his apartment later and Tommy watches Eva lay across his bed, her red hair framing her. She has her nose buried in a book, wearing one of his shirts.

She was a vision.

She was his.

* * *

 **Hey you! So excited I literally have one more than I can officially mark this as complete and move onto some new (and several old) projects!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Love you Wallflowers**

 **-Queen**


	13. Speaking French

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Crossing Lines.**_

 _ **Prompt: Speak French between your legs**_

* * *

Eva lounged on Tommy's bed comfortable as Anna Marie stretched out on the bed across from her, squeezed in between Sebastian and his on again, off again, girlfriend Kathrin. Their friend Arabela was laying on the floor, eyes closed. Sienna was sitting next to her laughing as Tommy pelted her with popcorn.

They were all taking a break from studying and had decided on an impromptu party. They had pitched in money for pizza and Sienna had run to the store to buy beer. They had laughed and talked and eventually settled into a game of Never Have I Ever.

* * *

Sebastian raised the bottle of beer to his lips as Arabela spoke.

"Never have I ever had sex with one of the guys in this room."

She grinned as all the other girls groaned, each one of them taking a sip.

"That is a low blow, Arabela," Kathrin said.

"Hey, dirty game equals, dirty rules, which equals dirty questions. Sorry, I don't make the rules." She shrugged her shoulders.

Sienna laughed as Kathrin went next.

"Never have I ever skipped class for a hookup."

Eva and Tommy and Sienna drank, Tommy not meeting Eva's eyes. It was a well-known fact among the group that during their freshman year, Tommy and Sienna were a thing. Then Eva came into the picture and she and Tommy began circling around each other. Kathrin faded to the background and she ended up studying abroad for a while. When she came back, she had seamlessly become part of the group. There was no tension between the two girls or with Tommy.

Sienna rolled her eyes, as Anna Marie took her turn. She knew her roommate would target her.

"Never have I ever been thrown out of a bar."

Both boys and Eva and Sienna drank.

* * *

The game had been going for a while and Tommy and Sebastian and Sienna were already on their second bottle, almost third.

After all while, however, the game dies down and everyone breaks up into their own conversation.

Sebastian and Anna Marie were talking about a movie as Kathrin played with the brunette's hair, braiding it drunkenly.

Arabela and Sienna and Tommy were gushing about an attractive teacher while Eva scrolled through her phone, bored.

Her ears perked up as she heard Tommy began to speak Gaelic. She knew he was from Ireland and she adored hearing him speak the language.

She responded to him in Italian.

Anna Marie responded in Spanish and Sebastian piped up with his German.

Kathrin responded to him and Sebastian kissed her as he laughed. Anna Marie blushed as she backed away from the couple kissing in front of her.

Arabela said something in French and Tommy grinned as he responded flawlessly.

Eva's eyes widened and Sierra whistled.

"You speak French? How Why? What else do you speak?"

"I speak Gaelic, French, English, a bit of Italian, mostly picked up through Eva."

He winked at her and Eva blushed.

Anne Marie laid down across the bed looking down at Tommy who was on the floor in front of Eva.

"Why French? Gaelic is obvious as is English. Italian, well, we all know why, but French?" All eyes landed on Eva whose face was slowly matching her hair. Everyone knew about the Italian tutoring sessions.

Tommy laughed, a smirk on his face.

"To impress the ladies?"

Eva snorted rolling her eyes.

"How did you plan on doing that? "

He looked up and her and smiled slowly, a glint in his eyes as he pushed himself to his knees.

"Like this, Eva."

He grabbed her legs and pulled her toward him and crawled on top of her.

Everyone was silent.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, will you allow me to honor to speak French in between your legs."

His hands had drifted to her thighs as he said this and she gasped as he squeezed them. Then he backed up and slid back down to the floor. He couldn't look anyone in the eye, not believing that he had actually made a move on Eva and apparently stunned her into silence.

Eva laid on the bed, face bright red, facing the ceiling, trying to get herself back under some sort of control. Her heart was pounding and all she wanted to do was drag Tommy to her dorm room and kiss him.

Tommy was grinning stupidly and everyone was biting back smiles.

The two had sexual chemistry but no one had acted on it. Maybe this would finally change that and they would no longer have to worry about dancing around the subject.

Finally, Eva sat up and looked into Tommy's eyes, they were dancing with mischief. It wasn't often that they were able to shake her up.

"Does your line actually work?"

"You tell me. You are the first one to hear it?" He rested his elbows on her thighs, looking into her eyes.

Everyone else in the room seems to fade away.

She smiled.

"Why don't you take me out to dinner first?"

Tommy grinned and Eva felt her heart began to pound.

* * *

 **Hey, ya'll! This is the last chapter in this little fic. Thank you so much for all the support!**

 **On to the next project!**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


End file.
